Only they can do it
by jloveyslas
Summary: Naru has left Japan and yet again Mai is dragged back into danger without a warning, will Naru be able to save her before it is too late. This has every other character as well. PS I SUCK AT SPELLING SO IF YOU SEE SOMETHING TELL ME JUST DON'T BE RUDE ABOUT IT PLEASE! RATED T JUST INCASE OF FUTURE CHAPTERS.
1. Ther messenger

I do not own Ghost hunt.

**I only own Suki Angleton **

I has been only a year and a half since Naru left japan to come back to England. I am Suki Angleton I am a friend of Mai's and I am here in England to talk to Naru in order to bring him back to Japan before it is too late. As I entered the building people stopped what they were doing and started to stare at me which made me uncomfortable. I slightly rolled my shoulders back in order to appear more confident. As I looked ahead I noticed a woman with bright red hair sitting behind a desk in the main lobby. I walked up to her and said,"Excuse me... would you be able to help me?"

All of a sudden she looked up at me and smiled she then said "Sure my name is Madoka what can I help you with?"

"Well... I need your help finding some one... his name is Oliver Davis or sometimes called Naru...?" I asked as I asked with my eyebrows slightly scrunched together as I noticed her eye slightly widen as I spoke to her.

"Excuse me but can I ask why do you want to see him?" Madoka asked

""Well I am here on behalf of my friend Mai." I stated with a deadpan look on my face.

"Mai ... what has happened to her?!" she stated as her voice raised an octave.

"She is not doing well so pleas can we hurry up..!" I quickly stated as I grew agitated with her questions.

"Oh yes pleas follow me .."She said as she stood up and walked around her desk as she continued to talk "I will get you in to see him so please take a step in here we are going to the seventh floor that is where his office is." She stated as she entered the elevator and held it open for me so I could enter. As I stepped into the elevator the doors closed behind me as Madoka pressed the button with the number seven on it. As the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened Madoka stepped out it looked as if we stepped into a waiting room of some sort. I followed Madoka as she started to walk to a door in the center of the opposite wall. All of a sudden she stopped and told me "Please wait here I need to talk to him before you can enter." I nodded in approval as she entered through the door I quickly took a seat next on the small love seat sofa that was in the center of the room. I was must have been sitting for less than twenty seconds when the door opened and Madoka stood in the door signaling for me to enter the room. I jumped up and scurried to the open door and entered the adjoined room. Inside the room there was a desk with a young man sitting behind it in a small office chair he had black hair and was quite pale. THough when I saw him I had to suck in a breath because he looked exactly like gene. I have not seen or talked to him in over two years I thought it was him at first when I saw him but as I got closer I noticed his eyes were a shade darker than gene's are. On the side of the room stood a tall men with broad shoulders and long black bangs hanging over the left side of his face. As the Man stood there Madoka walked over to him and whispered something in his ear.

All of a sudden I heard the young man behind the desk say "Why are you here and what this have to do with Mai and how can you prove that you are really her friend."

"She told me that you would not believe me so she told me to say in her own words 'It was you only you I it was never him only you.'" I stated as I looked him in the eyes yet I did not see a single reaction so I continued by saying "Also this is the evidence that I am her friend along with why I am here." As I handed him two photos in one photo it showed me and Mai standing by a Birthday cake with her name on it a few months after Naru left, the second one was a photo of Mai in a hospital bed with three different different machines hooked up to her.

As I looked at him I noticed once he saw the second photo his eyes widened in shock at least that is what I believe. His head quickly snapped up and he shouted "Lin get our stuff we are leaving now call my father tell him we are going back to Japan and we will need the private jet. Madoka get your stuff as well you will be coming with us. Now we must be gone in less than five hours, and you will be riding with us because if this is true then i believe that you would like to get back there as soon as you can." He stated while pointing at me towards the end of his outburst.

I quickly nodded my head and said, "Thankyou, that is very kind of you and I already have everything I need in order to head back there what I have on me now is all that I brought, in my bag I have an extra set of cloths so I don't have to leave to any hotel in order to retrieve anything of mine. So I will just sit out in your waiting room if that is fine with you." all of a sudden he looked back at me and told me "No I need you to stay in here and tell me how this happened." He said a he held up the photo Mai in the hospital and you could hear Madoka and Lin take sharp breaths in as they saw the photo.


	2. what happened CH2

I only own the OC Suki Angleton and the story/plot line.

.../.../.../.../.../.../

(Suki's POV)

After the boy named Naru said that to me I could not help but to glare at him in disdain. The other two people were working off to the side very quickly in order to get what the were ordered to do done.

"You want me to tell you what happened fine but I will tell you this before I tell you what happened to her..." as I glared even hared at him "I am going to sit in this seat because I want to even without your permission and you are going to keep that trap shut until I finish talking. Do you understand me?" I stated. His response was a quiet nod of his head. "Good now I can tell you... It all started a week after you left Japan. Mai's powers started get stronger ... her dreams became dangerous to her health she would wake up with the victims injuries but her body would quickly healed its self and always replenished the blood she lost. Three weeks after that her powers spiked and she lit her apartment on fire because of her abilities she did that as she was sleeping in her apartment. She barely made it out alive after that time then nothing happened for seven and a half months by this time she had been staying with me for six months... I helped her control her powers but the visions I could not helper and at that time she gained the ability to levitate objects when she became angry or had very emotional outbreaks. After that it was every two too three weeks that she gained a new ability. Before she ended up in the hospital she had at least 12-15 new abilities. She had told me that you guys thought she was a ghost magnet but you did not even know until her powers started to change." I said. I noticed that the other two had finished what they had been doing and were now listening to what was happening to Mai.

As I looked back at the floor I continued to talk " One night two weeks ago on her way to our house from her part time job at a tea shop a ghost fallowed her home. As she entered our house there was now more than one ghost following her and they were all malevolent she told me that she had sensed them but thought that they would leave her alone after a while, but that did not happen that night after I got home all hell broke loose the ghost started to attack Mai. She gained serious injuries and I called for an ambulance they barely got her there on time. I later found out that her heart had stopped twice in the ambulance, and once in surgery she was considered dead for three minuets then the doctors heard the heart monitor went off right as the stopped trying to revive her and she was back with the living. Since that day she has not woken up and the doctors do not know what is wrong with her, but I believe that she has placed herself in a self induced coma in order to keep her powers in check. I believe that the only way she will wake up is if there is someone in the room that can help her with her powers and it has to be some one she knows. I had first tried every other person that was in SPR when they spoke to her she would move slightly the only person she moved the most for was Masako but she quickly stopped moving and has not moved since the only other people I could think of was you or the man standing over there staring at me as if I had three heads and a tail." I stated as I looked into Naru's eyes at the end of my statement. By the look on their faces I could tell that they were all stunned at the information they just heard.

(Naru's POV)

"Why did she not contact us when this first started to happen?" I asked in anger.

"She told me that she did not want to be a burden to you. She was adamant that I try to keep you out of it as long as I could she said I could only come to you for help if it turned into a life or death situation. So since I am here you know what that means." stated Suki Angleton. I could not help but feel as if my heart was just ripped out and stabbed with a knife several times.

I quickly turned towards Lin and asked "Are you done with everything I told you to do?"

"Yes and the plane is ready to go when you are Noll." stated Lin

"Then lets go we only have a little time left." I said the last part as I looked at Suki.

I am so sorry that it is this short then next chapter will be longer


	3. The Awakening ch3

I only own the OC Suki Angleton and the story/plot line.

* * *

(Suki's POV)

As we boarded the plane I watched as Oliver sat down and taped his fingers on the window seal. I watched as Olive looked a Madoka and look back at his watch in frustration. Then when Lin entered Oliver asked him, "Lin when are we leaving? We need to get there as soon as we can."

"We will leave in five minuets." Lin stated as she sat down on one of the recliner chairs and pulled out his laptop and began doing some work on it. Within minuets we in the air and on our way to Japan. I sat there feeling as if this would be the longest flight ever. I could hear the rambling of the woman named Madoka and in the background of the sound of typing. I grew tired of hearing her talk and decided to close my eyes and try to sleep so that I would not have to hear her talk the whole trip. As my eyes closed I felt a pull and I knew what was coming and where I was going. The darkness enclosed around me and the next thing I knew was that I was in the astral plane and there she stood with a smile on her face as if she did not know that she was in a self induced coma.

Today she wore a light blue top with a pair of black skinny jeans and white high heals and yet she even had diamond earnings and a simple diamond necklace with a silver bracelet. Her outfit was simple and yet elegant, even the way that her hair was styled today tied the whole thing together. "So how are you feeling Mai?"

"Eh...better than before I have to admit...I feel as if something is getting closer, I also feel as if I am waking up slightly it gets stronger every minuet. It scares me and yet for some reason I feel happy." Mai said as she wrapped her arms around herself and looked up at me while smiling.

"Oh...I'm sure you do...do you know how hard it is to convince a stubborn pig headed man to come help you?" I asked while smiling.

"Um...no... and who did you get to come help me?" She asked as she tilted her head to the right.

"Oh you will see lets just say that once I said your name they automatically agreed to help. So there is really no need for me to tell you who it is because they will be there soon and so will I." I said as I turned away from her and waved goodby to her as I felt they pull from my body signaling that it is time to wake up.

Though right before I leave the astral plane I hear her say, "That's so mean why wont you tell me?"

My response before I was pulled out was, "It's a surprise." I was then pulled back into my body. As I opened my eyes I say the woman Madoka above me and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked down at the hand as I sat up and said, "What is it? What's wrong?" as I whipped sleepers from my eyes and stretched out my legs after seeing that Madoka was no longer in front of me.

"Oh you were mumbling in your sleep I thought something was wrong. Oh and along with the fact that you have been a sleep for almost the entire flight including all four of the stops we have made until now. Also are five minuets from landing in Japan" she said as she sat down and buckled up.

"Hu...I guess I was really tired...I haven't gotten any sleep in the past week." I said as I made sure I was buckled in and secure for landing. When I looked up at all three of them only to see Oliver looking at me as if he is trying to figure and Lin and I looked out and saw that we are right above the air port. That is when we began our decent and landing. Once we were fully on the ground and all of exited the plane and just as we got down all of our luggage was already unloaded and waiting in the cars that Lin had ordered to take us to the hospital Mai is at.

Once we were all seated in the car I went to say where to go when Lin spoke up saying, "Go." As if the single word shocked the driver I felt the car5 lurch into a forward motion which caused me to grab a hold of the doors grip bar in order to prevent my self from falling forward. I was stunned to see the driver driving recklessly and by the time we reached the hospital I swore that my grip had bent the plastic handle I had been holding. I quickly opened the door and exited the car and I was almost tempted to get on my knees and kiss the ground and be thank full for being alive. Before Oliver could say anything I walked into the hospital and did not wait for them, I got to the elevator before them and made sure I was alone when it closed. When I reached Mai's room I grabbed her charts and checked them over to see how she has progressed over the past few days. Then as I looked up I saw that she was no longer attached to so many different equipment and that she was only attached to a oxygen mask.

Without thinking I called out "Nurse!"

"Yes" said a petite red head.

"When was the other equipment taken away." I asked as I looked back at the charts.

"Oh just last night, the doctors were surprised she suddenly started to do better. It was as if every second that passed by she started to get better." She said and yet to neither of our knowledge Olive, Lin and Madoka were all standing in the entrance of the room listening to what was happening.

"Why did I not receive a call about this, it was on the paper work that if anything changed I was supposed to receive a call from." I started to shake as anger coursed through my veins. Without noticing that I was releasing some of my powers due to the immense mount of anger that was flowing through me at the moment. Then suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked at the person I noticed that it was Lin. I watched as he shook his head as he applied a slight amount of pressure on my shoulder, at this pressure I realized that my powers were on a rampage and needed to be put under control. I quickly calmed my self and pulled my powers in to prevent any other problems. When I looked up I saw Oliver walking up to Mai and I tell the nurse "Go get her doctors."

I said this because I heard Mai's voice in my head saying, _"What you brought Naru...why did you not tell me in the dream, wait I fell something...its so strong."_ As the last word ran through my mind I saw Mai twitch then her eyes began to flutter, and right as the doctors walked in her eyes opened as she gasped for breath.


End file.
